So what did you talk about?
by CheshireSasori
Summary: Callie doesn't support Jude and Connor which causes Jude to be sad Connor confronts her then she meets up with someone unexpected which might cause her to change her mind


It has been a couple weeks since the accident and the Adams-Fosters family have been trying to deal with all their remorse. The school year has ended and Jude and Connor have been seeing more of each other now that Connor is out of the hospital and he has gotten use to walking around on crutches. Callie and Jude have not had a real conversation( other than the occasional yes and no and maybe a hi or good moring) since the accident but Jude knew that what really kept them from talking was because he told her that he was dating Connor. Callie and Jude were sitting in the kitchen with Stef and Lena when there was a knock at the door Lena stood up and went to see who it was. Jude looked over at Callie and was about to say something when he got interupted.

" Jude, Connor is here", lena yelled of from the front door. Jude looked up and saw Connor walk through the kitchen doorway on his crutches. Connor smiled at Jude which made him smile then he noticed Callie stand up with a lame excuse to leave. Connor noticed that Jude's happy appearance slowy disappeared as he watched Jude look towards Callie walk outside. Connor walks over to Jude and Kisses him on the cheek and whispers" I will be right back" as he walks past Jude and out the door to the backyard.

" Hey Callie", Connor says as Callie looks up from the bench she is sitting on" Hey Connor, you need something" Callie replys not looking at Connor but more past him." Can I sit " Connor say as Callie shrugs a sits down " So there are two things that i need to talk to you about, the first is that Jude told me about what the two of you talked about while I was in the hospital" Connor calmly spoke as Callie finally looked at him" I know that you don't like me because of the whole sneaking out and then drinking and I hope that there is some way that you could forgive me for that, and also I want to say that I will never put him in a situation like that again I dont want him put in harms way ever again that I promise", he said with a very stern tone " However the second thing I need to say is that Jude has informed me that you to have not talked or been in the same room as each other for more than a couple of minutes before you leave. I can only assume that is because of me dating him but not for the reason that i just talked about but the fact that I am a boy which would make both me and him gay. Now my dad doesn't approve of us but he sort of tries by letting me see him but we talk even less than we already did and when Jude is around he makes a quick escape. Now I can sort of deal with my dad and his homophobic ways but Jude cannot deal with you not approving this. You are the person that he was the most afraid to tell and when he did you have done nothing to show support. Your moms are gay and you have nothing but love and respect for them but when your own brother comes to you with his heart out to you you crush him I don't understand. Now I can only say this you had better fix this because if you continue to hurt hime the way you have been these last few weeks then I wont ever forgive you.", Connor stands up and walks back in the house leaving Callie to her thoughts.

As Callie still a little stunned by what Connor had said to her Stef walks out and sits next to her " So is any of what Connor said true, love" Stef sienlty said causing Callie to look over at her. " I...I...I just " Callie started but Stef stopped her" You want to protect him" Stef interjected making Callie nod her head. Stef sighed " you know sometimes when we try to protect the ones we look it looks like we are helping them but really we are doing more harm than any other person ever could. Jude has found someone who can protect him and he can protect , I know that you are use to being the only one who could be there for him but now you have to understand that he has found someone who he can come to and love and be lovd by and you are hurt by the fact it seems that he is replacing you with some other person. But dont worry he is still going to need you to be his big sister and will look to you for support in the things he does or in this case the the person he wants to be with."Callie looks at Stef and gives her a hug and the she stands up and looks through the window and sees Jude helping Connor into the living room both of them smiling then Connor turns his head and looks over at Callie and they lock eyes with each other for a moment or two before Callie turns around to Stef" My shift starts in about an hour do you mind taking me to work", Stef grives a small smile and nods her head" sure love."

As Callie and Stef leave Connor and jude finally make it to the living room couch where Jude makes sure that Connor is in a comfortable position and even ran upstairs to grab his pillow to put under his foot which Connor replies with" dude that is not necessary my foot is fine" he blushes a little at his boyfriend tending to his needs like a cute little nurse. " Hey I am not going to stop pampering you tell you foot is completely healed", a more serious Jude says. While watching a movie Jude looks over at Connor leaning his head on Connor's shoulder causing Connor to look over at him" What did you and Callie talk about?" Jude questioned" The weather mostly then we talked about hoe blue the sky wa..." Jude then pushed Connor a little too hard causing Connor to start falling which Jude tried to stop but Connor was to heavy for him so they both fell to the ground. Jude opened his eyes to witness him being on top of Connor who seemed to be wincing in pain. " Ohhh im sorry I didn't mean to push you that hard" he apologized as Connor opened his eyes" you know I think you underestimate how strong you really are sometimes, its kinda hot you know after the fact that it usually causes me physical pain' Connor then leans up and kisses Jude softly for a moment then Jude pushes down to make the kiss much stronger. After a moment or two Jude pulls away with a smile as he helps get them both back on the couch in their same postitions." By the way you still haven't answered my question about what you and Callie talked about" Jude staring at Connor " Ahhhh man because of that whole knocking me over thing I am now totally lost on whats going on in this movie" Connor tries to Change the subject quickly" Connor" Jude yells " Alright fine if you insist I will kiss you again" Jude then crosses his arms when Connor reacts" what you don't want a kiss" he smirks devilishly" fine but after that you are going to tell me what I want" Jude leans closer to Connor and they start to make out and Connor tries his best to make the kiss last a long as he can to try and figure a way out of this coversation Jude wanted when both of them ar started by" Whoa" causing the two boys to jump apart.

Brandon was standing in the doorway gaping at the scene he just witnessed. Jude had thought that Brandon was going to be at his dad's place untill dinner and was not expecting anyone to be home for sometime. Marianna was at Tia's house working on her dance and Jesus was at a friends house for his goodbye party since he would soon be leaving for boarding school and Lena was going to the school for some odd reason. " So...wait...you two...I thought Connor had a girlfriend and Jude does this mean that your..." Connor elbowed Jude saying " you didn't tell them were dating" Jude replied" well since the accident with Jesus and Marianna's mom and sisters dying I never really found a good time to say something everyone has been really quiet at home and me telling them this kind of news would not really have been the best idea I want to wait for when things started to look up and my family was happy again." Jude looking down at his feet then up to his older brother" Jude listen I know that we have been going through some tough times but that should not discourage you from letting us know how you feel and the things that make you happy especially not the fact that you have a boyfriend who just so happens to be your bestfriend. I am so happy that you found someone" Brandon walks over and hugs his brother and then walks over and sits down next to Connor and say" well you were already part of this family but let me just say it any way, Welcome to our family" giving Connor a hug then he stands up and before he walks outside for the garage he turns " Ohhh Connor as judes big brother I feels though i must say this even though I know it wont happen, but if you hurt Jude there are four siblings who you will feel the wrath from" Brandons then smiles as he closes the door behind him. Connor got cold chills from those words and he kinda got nervous and it didn't help when Jude sat back down next to him and said" Sooooo about that conversation you had with Callie" Connor could feel his doom was upon him.

Callie had just finished her shift and about to call lena to pick her up when Connor's dad walked into her diner. He looked at her and she half smiled and they both said hi in an akward kind of way when Adam started" So you Jude's sister Callie, right" Callie nodded as Adam noticed her apron" So you work here that must be tough with school and the whole adoption thing that Connor has told me about" Callie the said" Its okay it kinda distracts from all that" Adam informs here he was here to pick up dinner for him and Connor before he picks him up from her house. Callie remembering what Connor said about his father and him not talking makes her ask him if the could talk. Callie and Adam sit down at one of the tables" Jude told me that you don't like him very much is that because of him dating your son or just because you thought he way gay" Callie looking at Adam straight in the eye. Adam sighs" I don't hate your brother I was just afraid of how people would react toward Connor if people found out he was hanging around some gay kid. people would start accusing them of stuff and i didn't his future ruined because of it. Then when Connor told me he like Jude more than as a friend I didn't know what to do so I tried to stop them from seeing each other but only hurt me and my sons relationship and it ways already shaky but I would always push him but only because I was trying to set up his future so he could be happy." Callie noticed the she was doing the same thing to Jude but as Adam stated it was only hurting her relationship with Jude." I have been avoiding my brother since he told me they were dating, because I did not support it and I have realised that I have done more harm trying to protect but now that will stop I will give my full support. I know that you have your own opinion on this whole thing but it seems to me that you truly love your son and mabye we can both learn to understand and support them and hope we can fix our relationship with them if you are willing to try for your son and my brother." Adam nodded his head and smiled a little before standing up " hey after i pick up me and Connor some food i could give you a lift since im on my way there anyway" Callie smiled and thought to her self before replying" How about you and Connor stay for dinner tonight and maybe we can both start our support by having dinner with the two of them" Adam looked ater her with surpise then he actually fully smiled and agreed.

Jude and Brandon were setting the table as Connor was helping out in the kitchen the best he could by chopping some vegatables for the salad and then tossing it, he would slightly make a mess since he never really tossed a salad before causing lena to giggle a little. Callie then walked through the door announcing that she was home. Brandon the said they were in the kitchen preping for dinner. Once Callie was in the doorway of the kitchen lena aked how she got home since she was suppose to call her when she got off." A slight change of plans I ran into someone as I got off and he gave me a ride home" as Callie finnished Adam appeared in the doorway causing Connor to stand up " hey dad" Adam nodded and looked at Jude" hey how you been" Connor and Jude both looked shocked and for a moment turned to look at each other. " Its been okay thank you" jude managed to say still in shock." Well it nice to see you Adam thanks for bringing Callie home" Lena greeted and looked over at Connor " it was nice having you Connor hope to see you soon" Connor looked over at Jude standing up saying his goodbye to his boyfriend, but Callie interupted by saying" actually I invited Mr. Stevens and Connor over for dinner I hope thats okay" Lena looked a little shocked but then gave a big smile to Adam and said that would be an exellent idea. Jude looked over at Callie as Connor looked at his father and then each other. Brandon and Jude moved the table settings from the kitchen table to the dinning room table. Adam walked over to Lena making sure this was okay and Lena informed him that both Jesus and Marianna would not be here for dinner and that he was actually saving her from having to much left over. Soon after dinner was ready Stef came home from work wondering where her family was since they were not in the kitchen like they usually are. Lena calls Stef over to the dinning room and as she walks in she took notice of Adam sitting at the table with her family a little confuse. Lena informed her of the situation as the both went upstairs so that Stef could get out of here work clothes. They both came down stairs and enjoyed a nice dinner with everyone.

After dinner Brandon washed the dishes as Jude put away all the table settings talking to Connor as he did it and Callie walked over to Connor and tapped him on his shoulder" Hey Jude do you mind if I steal your boyfriend for a moment" Jude looked a little shocked that Callie called Connor his boyfriend then smiled"sure."Connor and Callie walked outside and sat at the same bench from their previous talk"So I want to apologize to you first about how I have been treating you and not supporting what you have with my brother" Connor smiles and say" Thank you Callie" he leans in and gives her a hug and then Callie say" You know if you hurt my brother their five of us you will have to deal with" Connor then bust out laughing cause callie to get confused" What" she said then Connor replies" Brandon said that same thing a few hours ago" which caused both of them to start laughing. Jude finished putting the table settings away when he turned and looked out the window watching Connor and Callie having another conversation when he was startled by Adam putting his hand on his shoulder making Jude look up at Adam who was also look at Connor through the window" Im glad it was you" Adam said softly. Adam look over at him and saw that Jude did not inderstand" I glad you were the one that Connor fell for you have always looked out for him and not once have you done anything that would cause him pain or saddness you make him happy and I promise that I will fix my mistake and mend what I have broken, and I hope that maybe I can start by telling you that you are a good kid and my son is lucky to have you" Jude smiles at him and then back at Connor through the window. Finally it was time for Connor and Adam to go home Connor said his goodbye when Connor opened the door when his father stopped him" Son aren't you forgetting something" Connor turned around to his father" Well you are going to kiss your boyfriend goodnight aren't you" He said has he walked past both of them and out the door. Connor looked at Jude and reached his hand out so that he could grab it and pull his boyfriend closer to him. Connor whisper " Goodnight" right before he kissed Jude and this kiss seemed a little different because they both knew that they were being supported by the people they loved. As Connor closed the door behind him Jude heard a his sister from behind him yawn" awwwww so cute" Jude blush as Callie walked up and hugged hime and ruffled his hair a little as they both walked upstairs getting ready for bed. Connor and his dad pulled up to their house and walked in and as Connor was about to walk upstairs to his room his father stopped him " Connor I want you to know that I love you and I am so proud of you' Connor smiled and got ready for bed. As Connor got in bed he got a text from Jude and when he saw what it was he smiled" Sooooo what did you and Callie talk about this time?"


End file.
